


Long Lost Film

by juvio



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prostitute AU, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, this stuff will come later i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvio/pseuds/juvio
Summary: Based on this prompt: "Character A and Character B were high school sweethearts. They parted ways after graduation. Character B is going through a rough patch in life and decides to hire a prostitute to take edge off another shitty day. Their day couldn’t possibly have been as terrible as their prostitute’s, Character A."Gavin is Character A and Ryan is Character B.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you write a fic on no sleep.
> 
> this is terrible and i don't know if i should continue with this but if you do enjoy it let me know!
> 
> tumblr: @kingfreewood

_"You're fired Mr.Haywood."_

Out of all of the days to hear those dreaded words, it just had to be today. 

Ryan frustratingly twisted the keys that opened the door to his apartment, throwing his work bag across the building as he entered. He loosened the tie around his neck with a huff. He was interrupted when he heard his cellphone ring and vibrate on the kitchen counter. It was most likely the few of his friends from his now old job. He definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's shit right now, especially if it's work related. With his spare hand, he reached over to turn his phone off. 

He slumped down on the couch, not bothered to turn on the TV, his thoughts carrying him off with each passing second. How did he get himself in this situation? What caused him to have the life he has now? He studied film since high school and even has a major in it, but here he was freshly fired from his shitty desk job at a local film distributor. It isn't what he wanted. He wanted to help make films first hand, not pushing papers in the sidelines for nine mind-numbing hours everyday.

Despite it being the worst way to leave, Ryan was glad he was able to get out of that hell hole of a company.

Ryan moved to lay down on his couch, still halfway into his thoughts as his eyes shut and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

***

_"Do I look good Ry?"_

_"Always, love."_

_Ryan commented from behind the camera. He had to film a short movie for his finals which will be shown at the school's film festival, or at least it would have if he ever got it done. His boyfriend, the only British boy at the school Gavin Free, was distracting him constantly. Asking him weird "what if?" questions and wanting Ryan to tape him instead of the project._

_"Hey Ry, what if you were a-"_

_"Gav, can you get into character for the next scene please? We're almost done." Ryan called out without even looking away from the camera, smirking when he heard a huff coming from the Brit. Gavin moved over to where Ryan is and wrapped himself around one of Ryan's arms._

_Watching Ryan work a camera was one of the many things that Gavin loved about him, since he himself had a big passion for filming just like his boyfriend. Every school project they had they worked on together and always got perfect scores. They were meant to work a camera. Ryan noticed the lad on his arm and chuckled._

_"After this we can go out and fool around or whatever, babe. Okay?" Ryan flashed Gavin a small smile._

_"Promise?" Gavin flashed bright hazel eyes back at him._

_"Promise. Now go get changed."_

***  
Ryan's eyes slowly opened as he felt the warm sunlight hit his face. It was morning, and he was still on the couch in his work clothes. He groaned as he sat up rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, feeling something wet on his cheeks and neck. Ryan very rarely cried in his sleep and another night with a dream about _him_ was bound to do this to him.

Back when high school ended he and Gavin stayed together as lovers, but because of college and personal reasons they had to separate. They tried to keep up with a long-distance relationship that only lasted until the end of college. Ryan since then hasn't gotten a hold of Gavin. It was like he dropped off the face of earth, and it tore him apart. That didn't stop him from trying to find him all those years, but he had no luck.

Ryan finally tore himself away from the couch and made his way into the bedroom. Moping around wasn't going to help him move on with his life, and showering was probably for the best of both parties.

**

**

Stepping out of the bedroom with some fresh pajamas and his hair still wet, Ryan stepped over to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. He noticed his phone was still on the counter. He decided to turn it on and check out what he missed from the night before. A bunch of voice mails of what sounds like a jumbled mess of voices with one yelling over the others, which Ryan's guessing is Geoff's voice. He also missed some texts from Geoff as well.

**dude you should of came with us!**

**a ton of hot prostitutes with your name on them. ;)**

**forget about that piece of shit job man. lay back and relax.**

Prostitutes? Is that what they were all excited about in the voice mails? Ryan never really found the appeal of having a fling with a prostitute, it sounded more nasty and unsafe than sexy. He had to admit it though, it sounded a little tempting. It has been a while since the last time he got laid and it would do him wonders with the way his life is going right now. That hour of bliss among the storm would be more than enough to soothe him. 

Doing a little of research on his phone had him calling up a local small brothel that offered male prostitutes besides the normal female ones. A few minutes of giving small details about payments and his address ended with a click. The deed was done. The prostitute was on his way and Ryan couldn't be any more nervous. Nervous for sex? He felt like he was in high school again. His first time. With Gavin.

Ryan was startled back into reality by the sudden knock on his door. _They were here already?_

"Who is it?" 

"Devil's Brothel, love." The voice was British. 

Ryan straightened up his appearance a bit despite only wearing pajamas. He opened the door as nonchalantly as he can, only to feel like the door slammed back into him on the back swing. The man was young and well-kept, wearing a nice light-pink dress shirt and black tight-fitting jeans. He was only a little shorter and lankier than Ryan, with the most piercing hazel eyes he's ever seen.

Ryan couldn't believe his eyes.

"...G..Gavin?"


	2. Questionable Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this opportunity, will they reconcile or throw it all away? Cheese-fest away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm bad at writing smut and long stories so please forgive me
> 
> this is kind of the end, but i might write like an epilogue-type thing in the future if anyone wants

The Brit stood in the doorway of the apartment, the shocked expression matching the older man's. "R-Ryan?" Gavin immediately jumped into Ryan's grip. The amount of years it has been since they seperated came crashing down on the both of them. 

Ryan's self-concious move was to hug the younger man until he suffocated on the gesture, but he didn't feel right. He felt a little _angry_. Why was he feeling this way?

"Gavin...where in the hell were you?" Ryan's tone was less than comforting and inviting.

Gavin released his grip to look up at Ryan. "It's a long story Ry..." 

"Then start." Ryan let go of Gavin and turned away. 

"Ryan, please don't be upset, I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. I just moved back to the U.S a couple of years ago." The Brit's expression shifted. "My nan passed away before I got here, which forced me to move back and live on my own."

"Forced!? Gavin I'm sorry about your nan, but you never planned to come back to the U.S after the seperation? Back to me?" Years of pent up anger was boiling up to the top, and Ryan just wanted it to stop.

"Ryan please-"

"Gavin, I've been trying to contact you for YEARS!" The pot was leaking.

"Rye-"

"My life became shit after you left! Do you know how much it affected me?!" The lid was rattling. 

Ryan combed his hand through his hair as he huffed a heavy sigh. He needed to calm down. "Gav, I just want to know why." He didn't dare look the Brit in the eyes. The eyes that seemed to have betrayed him at every glance. The eyes that were looking for forgiveness.

"Your life isn't the only one that went to shite, Ry. I had nothing when I got back, I had to stay with a friend. They're the one that suggested the job at the brothel, saying I had the "goods" for it. I'm not proud of it but it makes good money. I'm sorry, Ry."

Gavin couldn't of chosen any worse words to use than those. Ryan was in his personal space in a matter of a few strides, his lips crashing onto the younger man's. This was different then their old kisses though. It was more forced, more _possessive_. It was scaring Gavin a bit, he never seen Ryan like this before. He didn't blame him though. Everything they've been through was bound to punch them in the gut sooner or later.

Ryan roughly bit Gavin's bottom lip causing the Brit to gasp and allowed entrance of Ryan's tounge. He explored every inch of the lad's mouth, relearning all of the tastes and feels of his former lover. It felt like it lasted for years as they parted with mouths agape and panting. The look in Ryan's eye when Gavin locked eyes with him was something he hasn't seen from Ryan in years, like a wolf looking at a defenseless rabbit. A predator and his prey. And it turned him on to no end.

"Go into the bedroom and strip. Wait for me there. You better be preped and ready before I get there." Ryan remembered why Gavin was here in the first place, and god if he wasn't gonna take advantage of it. Gavin also remembered and didn't dare try to tempt the beast. He rushed into what he could only think was the bedroom since it was the only open room and shut the door. A short thrill ran up his spine as he undressed, his thoughts running when he searched for some lube. Ryan was gonna fuck him rough, and he couldn't wait.

He propped himself onto the not-so large bed, sticking his ass out as much as he can. Slicking up his fingers with lube he guided his fingers to his entrance, entering it slowly. Small whimpers and moans left his mouth as he inserted a second finger and then a third, whining when he lightly brushed against his prostate. The position wasn't good enough to reach it better and soon he was craving for more. It was a good thing that Ryan walked in on that thought. 

"Eager to start, hm?" Ryan placed his hand on top of Gavin's ass. Gavin looked over his shoulder at Ryan only to find the gent with nothing but his stressed-out face on, cock hard and leaking. Gavin's own cock gave a very interested twitch. _He's only gotten hotter since we seperated fuck me_ Gavin thought. A whimper was all he could muster in response.

Anticipation swelled in the Brit's chest as Ryan got into position behind him. Gavin backed up and grinded himself against his former lover's cock, pulling a desperate groan from the gent. "You became quite a tease, haven't you?" Ryan gave a quick smack to Gavin's ass. 

"Ryan please!" Gavin wiggled his ass in hopes that Ryan would give in to his pleas, but the newly inserted fingers that pushed a moan out of him showed him that the older man had a little more teasing to do. Payback was a bitch and Gavin was paying every cent. Ryan immediately went to work finding the younger man's sweet spot, switching between slow strokes and rough jabs. With his other hand he reached for the lube and condom, doing a hasty job of rolling it on and coating himself. He needed to be in the Brit _now_.

Gavin was a moaning, panting mess by the time he pulled out his fingers. A huge wet spot on the bed, with his cock still leaking precum like a faucet. Before Gavin had any time to react, he was flipped over onto his back with Ryan looking down at him. His legs lifted off the bed to rest on Ryan's shoulders, the gent's dick prodding his hole. The look on his face less irritated than it was earlier.

"I'm sorry, love. For everything." Gavin whispered, slowly resting his hands on top of the ones holding onto his hips. The sides of Ryan's mouth formed into a small smile as leaned down to kiss him. He rested his forehead on the younger's, staring into the emerald beauties below him. "I'm sorry too." 

"Now fuck me senseless, Rye." 

Ryan lined himself up properly before slowly entering the lad. The anger in him seeping away with every inch that was being engulfed by the tight warmth of his lover. God how much has he missed this. With his hips flush against the Brit's bottom he leaned in again for another kiss, this one much more hungrier than the last. He's been longing for this for so many years. He started with a more slower pace then he intended before, savoring every moment. Placing kisses ranging from gentle pecks to nips and sucks along Gavin's neck and collarbone, earning him some cute mewls and moans from the younger man.

"Nngg.. Rye.. faster.." Ryan complied and pulled out completely. "W-What Ryan why-" Gavin couldn't finish his sentence as his face hit one of the soft pillows, going back into his original position. Ryan pushed himself back in and picked up to a relentless pace. Gavin's face never left the pillows, his voice raising in volume with every thrust that pounds right into his prostate. How long they've been at it he didn't know, but the familiar heat coiling in his abdomen told him that he wasn't gonna last any longer. He can tell by Ryan's faltering thrusts that he was close as well.

"Rye- ahh! Ryan, ohh, please cum for me.." Ryan growled in his ear, making a move towards the younger's underside and grabbing a hold on his dick. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, bringing them both over the edge. Gavin came with a shout muffled by the pillow, semen staining both Ryan's hand and the bed. Ryan bit down onto the Brit's neck and shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, not even bothering to pull out.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, breathing in each other, slowly coming down from the high. Ryan slowly pulled out of Gavin, discarded the used condom and moved to lay right beside him, grabbing him and wrapping his arms around him. "I still love you, Gavin." He whispered. Gavin took in the warmth of the older man and relaxed against him. 

"I love you too, Ryan. Always have, always will." 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The Brit pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before drifting off to sleep. Ryan laid his head on top of Gavin's and closed his eyes. He had a feeling swell in his chest, one that forced his eyes to water. 

It was gonna be okay now, he knew it.


End file.
